The subject invention relates to a "joystick" control device, and more particularly to such a control device useful in connection with drawing on computer displays and with electronic game and other toy apparatus.
In the prior art, control sticks are known in which a ball-and-socket rotatable stick member is mechanically linked to orthogonal fork members to drive respective X and Y axis potentiometers. With the increasing sophistication of computer graphics apparatus and electronic games, a need has arisen to provide additional control modes and simplified, flexible adjustment of such modes. There is also a continuing need to reduce the cost of the control stick mechanism.